


You're My Wonderwall

by 1dbewithmesohappily



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angry Louis, Boyfriends, Clumsy Harry, Crying Harry, Fluff, Happy Ending, High School, M/M, Sad Harry, Short & Sweet
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dbewithmesohappily/pseuds/1dbewithmesohappily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonim: Hej kochanie <3 Nie wiem, czy nadal przyjmujesz propozycje promptów, ale jeśli tak, to bardzo bym chciała, żebyś napisała dla mnie Larry’ego. Louis i Harry są parą od niedawna. Harry nadal nie może uwierzyć, że Louis wybrał właśnie jego, niezdarnego i nieśmiałego Hazze. Dlatego mimo, że uwielbia Lou, to czuje się w jego towarzystwie trochę niepewnie, boi się, że jeśli popełni jakiś błąd albo powie coś głupiego, to Louis go zostawi. Oczywiście słodko na koniec <3 Z góry dziękuję xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Wonderwall

Harry przeszedł szkolny korytarz, niepewnie przegryzając swoją wargę. Jego celem było przemierzyć korytarz bez zbędnego wpadania na kogoś lub rozwalania czegoś niechcący, ale tak jak zawsze nie udało mu się to. 

Wpadł na idącego z przeciwnej strony Louisa, który trzymał w rękach model układu słonecznego. Przez zderzenie Louis wypuścił z rąk model, który spotykając się z ziemią roztrzaskał się na kawałki.

\- O Jezu Louis, tak bardzo cię przepraszam. – powiedział Harry i natychmiast upadł na kolana, próbując pozbierać kawałki planet.

\- Cholera Harry! Już jest po mnie, miałem oddać to pani Atkinson, aby dała mi tą dwóję na koniec. Czy ty zawsze musisz wszystko zepsuć. Teraz na pewno przez ciebie obleję. – wykrzyczał zdenerwowany Louis.

\- Ja naprawdę bardzo, bardzo, baaaaardo przepraszam. Nie zauważyłem cię. Może da się to jeszcze jakoś skleić. – powiedział z nadzieją brunet.

\- Wiesz Harry, może zostaw to już lepiej zanim jeszcze bardziej to rozwalisz. – stwierdził Louis, po czym podniósł resztki modelu i poszedł do sali plastycznej z nadzieją, że znajdzie tam jakiś dobry klej. 

Zaraz po tym jak Louis zniknął za drzwiami klasy, Harrego złapały wyrzuty sumienia. Niebieskooki nie raz mówił mu o tym, że jest bardzo kiepski z geografii i ledwo co udało mu się przekonać nauczycielkę, aby dała mu jeszcze jedną szansę. Szansę, którą Harry najwidoczniej mu zepsuł. 

A co jeśli Louis przez niego nie zda do następnej klasy. Szatyn znienawidzi go za to, a jeśli nawet nie znienawidzi to przynajmniej z nim zerwie. 

W oczach bruneta zaczęły kumulować się łzy. Myślał, że jakoś wytrzyma i pójdzie na lekcję, ale co raz gorsze myśli zaczęły przechodzić mu przez głowę, co skończyło się tym, że postanowił wrócić do domu. W trakcie drogi Harry rozpłakał się tak bardzo, że kilka przechodnich zaczepiło go z pytaniem czy wszystko w porządku, ale Harry nie zwracał na nich uwagi. Jego jedynym celem było dotrzeć do domu, zakopać się w swoim łóżku i wypłakiwać w nim swoje oczy przez cały dzień. 

Zielonooki po prostu nie rozumiał dlaczego jest taki beznadziejny. Przecież Louis jest taki idealny. Ma piękne niebieskie oczy niczym ocean, cudowny śmiech, którym zarażał wszystkich dookoła, zawsze perfekcyjnie ułożone w quiffa, kasztanowe włosy oraz doskonale wyrzeźbione ciało. Harry czuł się jakby na niego nie zasługiwał, bo powiedzmy sobie szczerze, Louis mógłby mieć każdego, więc dlaczego wybrał akurat Harrego?

Brunet tak długo myślał nad odpowiedzą na to pytanie, że nie zauważył kiedy był już pod swoim domem. Zauważył, że samochód jego mamy stoi na podjeździe więc nie chcąc jej niepokoić szybko przetarł swoje oczy i wysmarkał nos, doprowadzając siebie do mniej więcej normalnego stanu. Wdrapał się powoli po schodach i otworzył drzwi. Wszedł do przedpokoju i ściągnął buty, po czym chciał iść na górę do swojego pokoju, ale przeszkodził mu w tym głos jego rodzicielki.

\- Harry? To ty? - spytała.

\- Tak mamo. – odpowiedział i pokonał kilka stopni, ale znowu usłyszał głos swojej matki.

\- Co robisz w domu o tej godzinie? Coś się stało? – spytała, a po chwili pojawiła się przy schodach, patrząc na Harrego z dłońmi umieszczonymi po obu stronach bioder.

\- Nic mamo, po prostu nie za dobrze się czułem. – skłamał, próbując nie patrzeć swojej matce w oczy.

\- Płakałeś? – zapytała z troską.

\- Nie, to chyba alergia, nie przejmuj się. Idę do swojego pokoju się położyć. – poinformował i szybko pokonał resztę schodów, a następnie wszedł do swojego pokoju. 

Przebrał się w dresowe spodnie i tak jak planował położył się na łóżku i rozpłakał. Płakał tak długo, że po jakimś czasie był tym tak zmęczony, że zasnął.

***

Obudziły go drobne dłonie odgarniające delikatnie jego niesforne loki z twarzy. Przez chwilę myślał, że to jego mama, ale kiedy przechylił się bardziej do osoby, do której należały dłonie, poczuł bardzo znajomy zapach. Louis. 

W tamtym momencie Harry nie wiedział co ma zrobić. Nie chciał otwierać oczu, bo bał się, że Louis przyszedł tam tylko dlatego, żeby powiedzieć, że z nimi koniec. Ale mimo, że nie chciał ich otwierać, nie chciał też leżeć tam niewidomo jak długo. Z jego rozmyśleń wyrwał go delikatny głos szatyna.

\- Harry, wiem, że już się obudziłeś, nie musisz udawać.

Kręcono włosy wiedział, że nie ma już wyjścia i musi otworzyć oczy, ale tak bardzo nie chciał rozmawiać z Louisem. Przynamniej nie teraz. Brunet mocno zacisnął oczy i odwrócił się tyłem do Louisa.

\- Skarbie co się stało? Zrobiłem coś nie tak? –spytał ponownie.

\- Co się stało?! Przecież dobrze wiesz co się stało. Przeze mnie oblałeś z geografii. Jak chcesz ze mną zerwać to zrób to od razu, a nie rób mi nadziei, że jednak nie jesteś na mnie zły.– odpowiedział niewyraźnie Harry, przyciskając poduszkę do swoich ust.

\- Po pierwsze Harry wcale nie oblałem z geografii. Po wejściu do sali z plastyki spotkałem Zayna, który pomógł mi to wszystko posklejać. A po drugie Harry zrozum, że nawet jeśli bym oblał to i tak bym z tobą nie zerwał. Dla mnie jesteś ważniejszy niż ocena z głupiej geografii, bo zawsze mogę iść na poprawkę. – powiedział rysując palcami malutkie kółeczka na plecach Harrego.

Zielonooki pociągnął głośno nosem i ponownie odwrócił się w stronę swojego chłopaka.

– Louis czy ty wiesz co mówisz? Jak ktoś taki jak ja może być dla ciebie ważny? Nie ma we mnie nic wyjątkowego. Po prostu czuję, że jestem dla ciebie niewystarczający.

\- Słuchaj Harry jesteś dla mnie idealny. Wszystko w tobie jest wyjątkowe. Chociażby te twoje urocze dołeczki. – powiedział i przyłożył palec do miejsca gdzie powinien znajdować się dołeczek. – Albo te twoje rozczulające loczki. – Louis przeniósł dłoń na głowę Harrego i przeczesał nią jego niesforne włosy. – A twoje ciało, no proszę spójrz tylko na siebie. Niejedna kobieta może pozazdrościć ci twoich idealnych nóg. – na te słowa Harry rozpromienił się lekko.

\- Naprawdę tak uważasz? – spytał cicho.

\- Tak, uważam cię za totalny ideał. – powiedział z uśmiechem Louis.

Harry podniósł się i usiadł okrakiem na Louisie mocno się w niego wtulając.

\- Czyli nie chcesz ze mną zerwać? – zapytał.

\- Jakbym to zrobił to musiałbym być kompletnym idiotą. – zaśmiał się cicho. 

Po chwili odchylił się i podniósł podbródek zielonookiego, a następnie złożył na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek.


End file.
